Joyeuse St Valentin, Deidara !
by Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon
Summary: Deidara déteste la St. Valentin. Plus que tout ! Et l'annonce que l'on lui fait dès le matin ne le rend pas plus heureux que ça, au contraire ! Mais quelqu'un est bien motivé à lui faire comprendre ce qu'est la Fête des Amoureux... Fic-Cadeau pour IaM.


**Et oui, il fallait bien une petit surprise pour la sortie de mes chapitres ! =) J'adore faire des petits OS en parallèle. ^^**

**Bref. Celui-ci est tout à fait particulier. Il est long - Ô joie, ô bonheur, j'en vois tout content ! XD - et surtout, surtout, à la base, ce n'était PAS un OS... Oui, après le roman pas Sasodei, on tombe sur un doujinshi. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu : J'écris un doujinshi à mes heures perdues mais l'envie de continuer à été si forte et celle de vous permettre de le lire si tentante... Que je l'ai "OS-isé" ! XD**

**Enfin, le ****disclaimer**** habituel, Deidara, Sasori et toute la clique ne m'appartiennent pas. -.-' Mais ça, je n'ai plus besoin de le préciser, désormais...  
**

**Rating**** ? Et bien, un simple K+. Oui, pas de lemon, pas de scène choquante - Enfin, je crois. ^^" -,... On se la joue bienséante si l'homosexualité masculine rentre dans la bienséance bien sûr, ce dont je doute fortement (D'où le petit +, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis ! XD) ! Oh ! Et je me permets de préciser que j'ai inclus dedans des personnages qu'en temps normal je n'emploie jamais ! Donc, il peut y avoir du OOC... Enfin je ne pense pas, mais on ne sait jamais !**

**Et je vais me permettre une ****dédicace**** ! Car, si j'ai eu l'idée de OS-isé tout ça, c'est grâce à IaM. Je suis toute contente de voir vos reviews à chaque chapitre de mes fan fictions mais celles d'IaM... C'est avec une impatience fébrile que je les attends. Je ris à chacune d'entre elles et j'en souris. Et puis, je suis la réincarnation féminine de Stephen King, selon elle... Mais c'est aussi une artiste exceptionnelle qui manipule aussi bien le comique que le vitriol. Et, depuis qu'elle a intégré mes descriptions dans un de ses chapitres, je me sens forcée de lui offrir quelque chose en échange car j'en suis très émue... =') Donc, cet OS est une fic cadeau à ma chère IaM qui ne doit, ô pour rien au monde, changer son style ! Je suis une véritable droguée de ses œuvres. **

**Sur-ce, ma ****playlist**** est :**

**- Mes défauts (Superbus)**

**- Out Of Control (Hoobastank)**

**- Together again (Evanescence)**

**- One X (Three Days Grace)**

**- I hate everything about you (Three Days Grace)**

**- Listen to your heart (DHT feat. Esmee)**

**- Gravity (Vienna Teng)**

**- Money Money (Luxury Girl)  
**

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

**

* * *

**

**Joyeuse St. Valentin, Deidara.**

Une froide matinée de Février, le thermomètre frôlait presque les cinq degrés. Dehors, la neige avait modelé le paysage à loisir, transformant le décor déchiqueté à coups de collines, de plaines et de montagnes en une ondulation blanche, presque parfaite. Les montagnes, on les cherchait tant elles étaient ensevelies ; elles passaient pour de malheureuses petites collines ! Et pourtant, une personne était déjà debout, plantée devant une porte close comme un gardien... Sauf que le gardien aurait été _dos_ à la porte, lui !

Et cette personne, nous la connaissons tous : Plutôt grand, vêtu de sa cape à nuages rouges et ayant pour signe caractéristiques une profonde idiotie qui lui valait bien des critiques de son sempai et un masque orange qui avait un lien de parenté avec une citrouille, il s'agissait de Tobi. Et oui ! Le voilà vaillamment campé devant la porte ornée du signe japonais symbolisant la couleur bleue.

... Et bien évidemment, à neuf heures trente du matin, il s'était mis en tête d'accomplir sa mission : Distribuer le message qu'on lui avait chargé de transmettre à son sempai, au péril de sa vie.

Car réveiller Deidara n'avait rien d'amusant ! Oh non !

- Bon... J'ose ou j'ose pas... répéta-t-il pour au moins la dixième fois. Certainement que la moindre âme dotée d'un minimum de conscience qui serait venue à passer par là lui aurait hurlé de partir en courant ! Mais non. Il avait une mission de la plus haute importance, assignée par le grand Pain lui-même... Et on ne faisait pas attendre Pain, c'était comme Sasori mais en pire.

D'ailleurs, pour ce qui était de choisir sa mort, Tobi se jetait volontier sur les explosions de son supérieur ! Pain avait un goût prononcé pour rendre les mises à mort de ses victimes longues et douloureuses, au moins, avec Deidara, ça ne durerait que quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus...

- J'ose, j'ose pas... J'ose, j'ose pas... Oh, zut ! J'ose, maintenant que je suis là depuis une heure !

Enfin décidé, Tobi prit une profonde inspiration puis toqua à la porte. Un coup simple, sec, bref, efficace et surtout discret accompagné d'un "Sempai ?" qui en disait long sur la personne qui venait déranger l'artiste de si bon matin ! De toute manière, il n'avait pas le souvenir que le bombardier ait un sommeil de plomb. Il allait _forcément _l'entendre.

- Pourquoi viens-tu me déranger dès l'aube, Baka ? Hm ?

... Et justement, le voilà, Deidara ! Le pauvre Tobi ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, encore indécis sur sa décision. Il n'était peut être pas trop tard pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, après tout...

Mais lorsque le blond ouvrit la porte pour laisser apparaître son visage, il décida de rester. Ça restait Deidara, tout de même ! Et on ne fuyait pas, ça ne servait à rien ! Il arriverait à vous exploser dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion...

- Ah ah ah ! Et bien, Tobi est un bon garçon donc Tobi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? le coupa Deidara en le fixant intensément. Pour peu, Tobi aurait put apercevoir une aura sombre autour de lui, symbole qu'il fallait vite partir !

Mais la voix glaciale et cinglante du jeune blond le laissa sans voix. Certes, il ne mâchait jamais ses mots et il crachait la plupart du temps des paroles pleines de fiel, mais Deidara s'avérait être le membre de l'Akatsuki avec l'une des voix les plus sensuelles. Grave, souvent ponctuée de "Hm !" couramment placés en fin de phrase, elle restait tentante et provocatrice. Belle voix, oui... En fait, aussi belle que son corps, si on se penchait sur son cas !

- J'ai dit, répéta Deidara, irrité par le silence de son subordonné : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Baka ?

A ces mots, Tobi sembla reprendre conscience de la situation où il avait mis les pieds. Bien que Deidara ne le vit pas, il sourit comme un enfant devant un ours en peluche le ferait et délivra enfin son fameux message en agitant les mains, tout excité :

- Sempai, sempai ! Savez-vous le jour que l'on est aujourd'hui ?

- Hm ?

- C'est la St. Valentin ! s'exclama Tobi, envahi par sa propre joie alors que Deidara, lui, fronçait les sourcils. Et Pain veut organiser une soirée pour faire plaisir à Konan... Et Tobi a été obligé d'aller dire à son Sempai qu'il doit aider à tout préparer !

Deidara fit la grimace, sceptique. Non mais, c'était quoi cette idée ?

- Mais... Tobi, si tu te fiches de moi, je te fais exploser, hm !

- Non non non ! Je suis honnête, Tobi dit la vérité à son Sempai !

_Arrête de m'appeler Sempai, sombre crétin ! _pensa amèrement Deidara avant de soupirer. _Je n'y vois aucun intérêt mais bon..._

- On n'est que des hommes hormis Konan, enfin... D'accord, j'y vais...

Tobi fit mine d'applaudir mais le regard de Deidara, d'ordinaire bleu océan, était si noir qu'il se retint. Il fit juste un signe de la main à son supérieur et le salua d'un simple "Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure, Sempai !" avant de tourner les talons et de partir Dieu seul savait où. Deidara, pour sa part, resta un instant à contempler le couloir vide où on entendait des voix en pleines conversations avant de retourner dans sa chambre, claquant la porte brutalement.

Une fois dans ses quartiers, il expira à fond, analysant les options qui s'offraient à lui : Déserter, prétexter la maladie ou se forcer à fêter cette journée dont il avait une profonde horreur ?

Déserter, c'était signer son arrêt de mort.

Faire semblant d'être malade revenait à se faire examiner par Konan puis à devoir prendre un breuvage immonde et gélatineux que Zetsu était le seul à savoir préparer et qui remettrait même un mort debout ! Mais le goût, lui, n'avait rien de supportable, plutôt mourir !

Donc, faire fortune bon cœur ? Deidara avait d'autres chats à fouetter en ce jour, mais il allait devoir interrompre ses projets et les repousser au lendemain. Courage, la journée serait vite passée...

_C'est tout de même idiot, hm ! Pourquoi fêter la St. Valentin ici ? Moi qui espérait en avoir enfin fini avec ce calvaire, que dalle ! Je m'y retrouve en plein dedans, hm ! A la limite, je préférais quand j'étais jeune... Je supportais et, en échange, je ne participais jamais, moi !_

Il s'approcha de son miroir et s'attacha les cheveux tout en continuant à repenser à ce qu'il appelait "son ancienne vie". Tout ça, c'était la faute à ce visage androgyne dont il avait hérité ! A la base, l'idée de faire une journée dédiée aux amoureux ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire il trouvait ça plutôt mignon... Mais à cause de son corps, de son image, de son physique... On le prenait pour une fille quand on ne le prenait pas pour un gay, encore mieux ! Et ça, Deidara ne l'avait jamais supporté : D'accord, il aimait ce à quoi il ressemblait, mais ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu, c'était des dizaines de bouquets, de boîtes de chocolats et de lettres d'amour qu'on lui offrait. Et la plupart venant d'hommes, ça n'avait pas aidé le pauvre blond à s'y habituer !

_Décidément, cette fête de malheur est décidée à me suivre, hm..._ pensa-t-il tristement en finissant de se maquiller avant de remarquer un reflet rouge sang dans le coin gauche de son miroir, derrière lui. Il se décala d'un pas sur le côté, dévoilant la personne qui se cachait derrière lui.

Des cheveux courts, en bataille, rouge comme le feu, comme le sang, comme les yeux d'Itachi -Oh, ce bon vieux Itachi qu'il aimerait massacrer de tout son être !-, un visage pâle et de grands yeux marron chocolat bien marqués par leurs arcades sourcilières...

- Bonjour, Sasori no Danna, dit-il en le regardant dans le miroir.

Le marionnettiste lui sourit pour toute réponse. Une de ses grandes manies : Sasori n'était pas très bavard de nature, il souriait la plupart du temps. Ce sourire mélancolique et quelque peu hésitant, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrique...

- Dis, ajouta Deidara, laissant paraître enfin son agacement sur une habitude qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment : Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas d'entrer sans frapper, hm ?

Sasori étouffa un petit rire amusé et enfantin avant de répondre, parfaitement neutre :

- A vrai dire, mon cher Deidara, j'ai vu Tobi passer devant mon atelier... Et à en juger par sa manière de dire "J'ai parlé à Sempai !", j'ai compris que tu étais levé.

_Perspicace, Pinocchio !_ se dit Deidara en faisant volte-face pour regarder son maître directement dans les yeux, jouissant de ses deux centimètres de plus par rapport à l'autre homme.

- Et... ?

- Et je venais te demander ce que tu comptais faire. Que nous réserves-tu, Deidara ? Un spectacle de statuettes autodestructrices ?

- Et toi, Danna ? Une pièce de théâtre réalisée par tes bouts de bois ? Hm ?

Deidara n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, en vérité. Il repassa brièvement ses options en revue et, finalement, en choisit une. Pour le coup, elle lui assurerait quatre bonnes heures de quiétude et quelque chose qui plairait à tout le monde -sauf peut être à Sasori, mais ça...

- Tu verras ce soir, Danna ! lui déclara le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Sasori rougit, désarçonné par la réponse de l'artiste explosif. Celle-là, il n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on la lui fasse...

- Oh. C'est une surprise ?

- Et comment, hm ! Et toi, Danna ?

- Et bien...

Si on avait pu mettre côte à côte Sasori et Hinata, on aurait pu leur trouver un point commun : Se tapoter les index en rougissant, gêné ! Le marionnettiste se sentit un peu honteux sur le coup d'avouer pareille chose. Mais il avait promis et Sasori tenait ses promesses coûte que coûte !

- Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée... Donc j'ai accepté d'aider Tobi... A la cuisine... Erm... Tu voudras goûter, Dei' ?

Deidara resta pendant plus d'une minute silencieux, incapable d'assimilier l'information. Quoi ? Sasori et Tobi ? A la cuisine ? Il s'imagina ces deux-là devant les fourneaux, son abruti de subordonné en train d'agiter une cuillère en l'appelant et son abruti de supérieur en train de contempler une spatule, captivé par le reflet du métal qui lui rappellerait celui de ses ailes d'acier... Et rien que cette pensée lui donna des sueurs froides ! Non, décidément, Sasori et Tobi n'était pas un duo gagnant !

Alors, il prit une décision capitale :

- Bon, j'espère que Kakuzu est encore dans le coin... Faut que je lui donne de quoi m'acheter à manger, hm !

En entendant les mots durs de son camarade, la marionnette humaine sentit son corps entier se raidir de stupéfaction. Peut être aurait-il du ordonner à Deidara de goûter sans qu'il ait son mot à dire...

Non. Il voulait que Deidara accepte de son propre gré. Curieux, mais il était sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait... Et cette volonté se faisait la malle tout comme Deidara s'approchait de sa porte !

- Oh non, Deidara ! Viens ici ! Euh, non, je veux dire... S'il te plaît, donne-moi une...

Le mot "chance" mourut sur ses lèvres, incapable de sortir. En se précipitant à la suite du blond, il avait lancé un bras en avant... Bras qui s'était refermé sur la main gauche de Deidara qui se retourna avec un hoquet de surprise.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter ; et le cœur de Sasori, lui, sembla en faire de même ! Le contact de la paume chaude du blond contre la sienne, sublimée d'une bouche close pour l'instant, lui faisait l'effet d'une électrocution. Il sentit son corps se réchauffer, lui d'ordinaire si froid et inexpressif, tout comme leurs joues qui virèrent au cramoisi.

Deidara avait les yeux rivés sur Sasori -Le deuxième avait toujours une part d'hypothèse pour lui tout seul vu qu'on ne le voyait pas !- et Sasori, pour sa part, fixait leurs mains liées. Et un silence de plomb les entourait comme une brume épaisse...

Une minute eut le temps de passer avant que Sasori ne réalise la situation et ne lâche la main du blond qui le dévisageait toujours comme s'il était le Démon.

- Euh... Il était incapable d'aligner ses pensées correctement, ce qui le dérangea encore plus. Pardon, Deidara...

Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les contacts avec les autres ! Ça le mettait dans tout ses états, son corps artificiel n'étant pas aussi insensible que ce que les autres le croyaient, bien au contraire ! Et Deidara le déstabilisait, tout simplement. Mais la raison pour laquelle ce jeune gringalet à l'égo surdimensionné lui faisait cet effet, il s'efforçait à la refouler, à l'ignorer en quelque sorte...

- Finalement, hm... D'accord !

Deidara sourit d'un coup, profondément sincère. Bizarrement, la réaction de son Danna l'avait conforté dans une idée qu'il pensait finie en cul-de-sac depuis un bien long moment... Et maintenant, un passage secret venait de s'ouvrir à sa disposition.

Sasori fronça les sourcils, interdit. De quoi parlait-il ? Il acceptait ses excuses ?

- J'essaierai pour te faire plaisir, lui expliqua Deidara en soupirant, amusé de voir le marionnettiste aussi troublé et perdu. Après tout, ça risque d'être intéressant, hm !

- Oh...

Les joues de Sasori s'empourprèrent encore plus, rivalisant avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Ce qu'il avait cru comprendre à l'entente de la première phrase du blond lui imposait des images, des scénarios plutôt mal placés dans la conversation présente... Mais que lui arrivait-il aujourd'hui ?

_Si tu savais ce que je comprends, Deidara... Il est une bonne chose que tu ne puisses lire dans les pensées..._

- Merci.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un faible murmure. Il avait le souffle court.

Midi. Deidara commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait déjà fait un plan concernant son projet, du matériel aux jutsus qu'il devrait employer... Mais il lui manquait le fameux matériel en question !

Enfin, pas vraiment mais...

- Si tu veux y aller, Hidan, tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul ! grogna soudain quelqu'un dans le salon.

Une voix très grave, gutturale presque... Ah ! Le voilà !

Le blond se précipita dans la pièce où la seule baie vitrée du repère était en permanence obstruée par d'épais rideaux pourpres -elle n'était éclairée que par des candélabres dispersés çà et là. Lorsqu'il y fut, il découvrit Kakuzu, un gros paquet de provisions dans les bras, qui faisait face à son coéquipier, Hidan. Et Hidan n'avait pas l'air content du tout...

Tout deux se dévisageaient avec intensité, comme s'ils conversaient par la pensée. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car Kakuzu remarqua Deidara qui se tenait près d'eux, les mains sur les hanches, attendant patiemment qu'on daigne l'apercevoir :

- Je te cherchais, Deidara.

- Hm, je vois ça, oui ! lui répondit le jeune homme, ironique. Son attention se fixa sur le sac en papier brun que l'humanoïde portait : Tu as trouvé _tout_ ce que je voulais ?

Kakuzu leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il pouvait oublier quelque chose, tiens !

- Oui, tout sans la moindre erreur. Comme toujours.

- Alors donne-moi ce qui me revient et que tu as acheté avec _mon_ argent, hm ! Je suis un artiste, je dois travailler ! se justifia Deidara en trépignant sur place.

Ah ça, Kakuzu était réputé pour gérer les finances de l'Akatsuki mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il était lent à la détente parfois ! Excusons-le, cela dit, il n'est plus tout jeune...

Kakuzu, d'ailleurs, fit un "oui" de la tête avant de tendre au blond un sachet plus petit avec son prénom marqué dessus au feutre noir. Il s'en saisit et lui fit un immense sourire, tout content de pouvoir enfin s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour préparer sa surprise et échapper aux autres, au cas où.

Mais Kakuzu avait-il vraiment pensé à tout ? Un oubli survenait vite, après tout...

- Hm, Deidara jeta un coup d'œil dans le sachet, observant son contenu puis releva la tête, content de lui : Merci, Kakuzu.

- De rien...

- Ah ! Par contre, pour les autres, tu es toujours là !

Hidan venait de s'incruster dans la conversation, révolté par la "serviabilité" de Kakuzu. Deidara soupira, encore peu habitué aux crises de nerfs du masochiste aux yeux couleur améthyste.

_Non mais... Oh, Hidan ! Tu sais pas que si Kakuzu me fait mes courses, c'est parce que je lui donne mon argent, hm ! Attends, j'ai du y laisser mille yens, là... Dont cent pour lui, d'ailleurs ! C'est ça, les affaires avec Kakuzu._

- C'est simple, répondit calmement l'homme à la peau brune et aux pupilles vertes. C'est parce que les autres ne me demandent pas d'aller au village _avec eux _! Ils me paient à l'avance, me donnent leur liste et j'accomplis mon travail. Toi, Hidan, tu fais le contraire !

- Tu es mon partenaire, Kakuzu. P-A-R-T-E-N-A-I-R-E ! Ça te dit quelque chose, ce mot ?

- Oui. C'est un mot masculin désignant une personne avec qui on est allié lors d'un exercice sportif ou professionnel, lui dit le fameux partenaire d'Hidan en lui lançant un regard agacé. Tu me fais perdre mon temps, là. Et le temps, c'est de l'argent ! Hidan, laisse-moi tranquille...

- Non ! Tu peux au moins faire ça pour moi !

- Hm... Si je peux me permettre un commentaire...

- TOI, TU LA METS EN VEILLEUSE ! s'écrièrent Kakuzu et Hidan d'une même voix en se tournant comme un seul homme vers le pauvre blond qui en finit décoiffé et en état de choc !

Deidara mit un temps avant de reprendre ses esprits et de parvenir à se calmer. Il venait de se faire crier dessus par deux énergumènes complètement fous qui lui rappelaient le Chapelier Fou et le Lièvre de Mars dans un conte que sa mère lui lisait. Il ne se souvenait plus du titre, mais il se rappelait de l'histoire dans ses moindres détails...

- Bon, et bien je vous laisse...

Personne ne lui répondit, Kakuzu et Hidan étaient repartis dans une dispute sans nom. Pire encore que celles qu'il vivait parfois avec son Danna...

Deidara se sentit terriblement seul à cet instant. Il arrangea sa coiffure tant bien que mal et partit sans un mot. Dès qu'il fut de nouveau dans sa chambre, il tourna le verrou et s'assit sur son lit, en tailleur. Il avait beaucoup de travail...

Mais bizarrement, il se sentit, pour la première fois de sa vie, peu emballé à l'idée d'être seul, ici, à préparer son chef d'œuvre...

_Pourquoi, hm ? _se dit-il, irrité par le manque de motivation qui l'accablait. _Qu'est-ce qui peut bien me déranger ? Personne n'est dans les parages, je suis seul, loin de cette fête immonde et..._

Seul.

- Oui. C'est ça...

Deidara soupira puis, se levant d'un coup, alla s'asperger le visage d'eau. Il leva les yeux et vit son reflet : Un adolescent blond, aux superbes yeux bleus dont on n'en voyait qu'un, aux traits féminins et à la plastique parfaite. Presque une poupée. Presque une marionnette de collection...

Il était presque aussi parfait que Sasori, en fait.

Sasori.

- Pourquoi ais-je dis que je voulais être seul ? murmura Deidara en s'observant, encore plus troublé. Tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes, mon petit... Hm... J'aimerais qu'il vienne m'enquiquiner... Ça m'inspire...

- SASORI !

La cuisine était un champ de bataille. L'eau débordait de la casserole, coulant sur les plaques, plusieurs œufs avaient fait le saut de l'ange depuis le plan de travail, déversant leur liquide poisseux et blanchâtre sur le sol, et des aliments traînaient un peu partout, tout comme les ustensiles.

Konan hallucinait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ça...

- Sasori ! répéta-t-elle, contenant tant bien que mal sa colère. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas cuisiner !

Un claquement sec se fit entendre, suivi d'un cri de joie. La seule et unique femme du repaire soupira, de plus en plus désespérée. Que se passait-il donc ?

- Sasori no Danna, Sasori no Danna ! Konan vous appelle !

- Hm. Arrête avec ton "Danna", Tobi...

- Sasori, bon sang ! Tu m'écoutes, oui ?

La marionnette, qui était profondément captivée par ce qu'elle faisait, tourna enfin la tête vers son interlocutrice aux cheveux bleu nuit.

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi que tu sais _au moins_ faire cuire un œuf, par pitié...

- J'ai une tête à me nourrir ?

Konan fronça les sourcils. En guise de dose de rappel, le roux ouvrit d'un coup brutal son manteau, exposant son torse entièrement artificiel. Tobi en resta bouche bée, comme toujours...

- Ouah ! s'exclama-t-il, fasciné. Il faut que Sempai voie ça ! C'est de l'Art !

- Hun hun... Je doute que Deidara considère ça comme de l'Art... Enfin, passons. Et je n'ai jamais précisé que je savais faire cuire un œuf, pour répondre à ta demande, Konan.

_"Que Sempai voie ça"... Hun. J'aimerais bien, mais il partirait en courant ! Il a une sainte horreur de mon corps..._

En effet. Un jour où ils s'entraînaient ensemble -un fait plutôt rare car l'interaction avec Hiruko était plus courante que le véritable corps-à-corps lui-même !-, Sasori, curieux d'essayer une de ses nouvelles armes, avait enlevé sa cape en esquivant une explosion de son coéquipier. Et lorsque Deidara l'avait vu volant dans les airs avec son reliquaire, ses articulations, son estomac transformé en rangement pour câble empoisonné et ses ailes de fer, il avait purement et simplement tourné de l'œil ! Quel sensible celui-là ! Le pauvre marionnettiste n'avait rien demandé et cette réaction l'avait profondément blessé. Deidara _savait_ qui il était... Alors, de là à ce qu'il en perde connaissance, il y avait de la marge, non ?

Et pourtant, non. Le blond, une fois revenu à lui, avait été tellement traumatisé par cette vision qu'il avait mis une claque à son Danna en l'apercevant penché sur lui. "Un réflexe...", c'était ses propres mots... Mais Sasori avait bien compris que Deidara ne supportait pas cette différence.

... Tiens, qu'il parle de différence, lui et ses quatre bouches ! C'était plutôt Sasori qui devait le fuir !

Mais il n'avait jamais voulu lui en vouloir, Deidara n'avait pas choisi. Ses appendices, il les avait toujours eu... Et lui... Il s'était automutilé, transformé, détourné en une arme vivante. Était-ce pour ça qu'il se montrait aussi réticent ? Parce qu'il en voulait à Sasori de s'être transformé, lui qui était un humain des plus normaux ?

- Sasori... Ne me prends pas pour une quiche ! le menaça Konan qui était sûre qu'il se fichait d'elle.

- Je suis sérieux. Crois-moi...

- Sasori est sérieux, Sasori est sérieux ! répéta Tobi en touillant avec énergie dans un bol un mélange quelque peu étrange.

Sasori lui jeta un regard soudain glacial qui le fit se taire. Konan, elle, fut intriguée par un autre détail sur le visage de Sasori, à moins qu'il n'y en eut deux : Ses joues empourprées et une petite cicatrice sur sa lèvre inférieure, signe que Sasori se la mordait. Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas :

- Mais alors... Si tu ne connais rien en cuisine... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète. Tobi t'a forcé, c'est ça ?

L'homme au masque se tourna vers Sasori, choqué -même si personne ne pouvait voir son expression. Le roux lâcha le couteau qu'il tenait et avec lequel il essayait de découper une carotte plus robuste que prévue depuis dix minutes avant de sourire.

- Parce que quelqu'un m'a promis qu'il goûterait mon œuvre d'Art... Et j'y tiens.

Son sourire était sincère et Konan fut surprise de constater que celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec le sourire habituel de Sasori : Symbole d'une véritable satisfaction, mais en même temps empreint de doute, de peur. Un véritable sourire, le genre que l'on fait sans cesse quand...

- Oh...

- Et même si j'ai des lacunes...

- Ne dis rien ! C'est bon, on va t'aider. Tobi, nettoie-moi tout ce chantier, on a du travail !

- Oui, Konan !

Et, alors que la citrouille s'en allait chercher une éponge et un sac poubelle, la jeune femme se rapprocha du marionnettiste pour lui mettre une main sur l'épaule. Il sursauta.

- Ne t'en fais pas, quelle que soit cette personne, elle aura le meilleur repas de sa vie, crois-moi. Tu es un artiste, après tout.

Cette phrase rassura le roux, même s'il savait que l'enjeu était bien plus complexe que cela en avait l'air...

La nuit venait de tomber, et la fameuse fête organisée par Pain avait déjà commencé. Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un, pour l'occasion -à moins qu'il n'eut été forcés par le Maître ! Et tous souriaient, dansaient, se laissaient aller par l'ambiance qui régnait. Même s'ils restaient des criminels, la sensation d'être de simples ninjas faisait un bien fou...

Deidara réarrangea pour la troisième fois sa queue de cheval, s'observant sous tout les angles possibles et inimaginables. Même si son avis concernant la St. Valentin n'avait pas changé, il ressentait une envie, un besoin de se faire beau. Quelque chose l'y poussait.

_Bon, _pensa-t-il en s'admirant une dernière fois. _Mon œil est maquillé à la perfection, je n'ai pas un faux pli sur mes vêtements, mon spectacle est prêt et mes cheveux sont comme je le désire, hm ! Je m'aime parfois, ô oui !_

Pas narcissique pour un sou, le Deidara ! Mais, seul, il s'en fichait éperdument de jouer l'orgueilleux. Il voulait être irréprochable.

Pourtant, une boule s'était formée dans son estomac. La peur. Mais pourquoi avait-il peur ? Tout allait bien, il se ferait peut être un peu draguer par Hidan ou quelqu'un d'autre si les boissons allaient bon train mais à part ça... Il mettrait son travail en marche à vingt-deux heures pile et irait de nouveau dans sa chambre juste après. Parfait.

- Hé, Deidara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Kisame. Le blond consulta une dernière fois encore son reflet avant d'aller ouvrir à l'homme-requin. Celui-ci portait un T-shirt à bretelles bleu nuit, rentré dans son pantalon noir. Il avait gardé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes montantes blanches, comme quoi il ne s'était pas trop creusé la tête pour se trouver une tenue de soirée. Mais bon, ils étaient entre eux, rien de plus !

- Oh oh, fit Kisame en le voyant. Tu es élégant, dis-moi ! Serait-ce pour quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Oui, pour moi, hm ! lui répondit Deidara en sentant ses joues devenir rouges. Bon, on y va ?

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir en silence, se rapprochant petit à petit de la musique. Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans la pénombre, Deidara repensa à la phrase de Kisame... N'avait-il pas raison ?

_Non_, essaya-t-il de se persuader, sans succès. _J'ai mis cette chemise noire et ce pantalon en cuir blanc pour moi ! Et surtout pas pour Sasori no Danna !_

Mais pourquoi pensait-il à Sasori, tout à coup ?

... Bonne question. Sûrement parce qu'il était certain que cet abruti serait vêtu de sa cape ! Il ne pouvait exposer son corps avec quoi que ce soit d'autre à cause de sa physionomie...

_Un câble. Des ailes. Une boîte avec son prénom inscrit dessus... Quel narcissique ! Quel idiot ! Quel gâchis !_

Kisame laissa passer le blond en premier. Il entra donc dans le salon et resta là, un instant, à contempler l'extraordinaire transformation de la pièce.

Les candélabres avaient doublé leurs effectifs, consumant des bougies blanches et rouges au centre, les murs étaient décorés de banderoles de fleurs -l'œuvre de Zetsu, Deidara ne put en douter-, une grande table à la nappe blanche était dressée dans un coin, couverte de mets plutôt raffinés, parfois de formes étranges et surtout, la musique enveloppait les corps comme un voile qu'utilisaient ces femmes du désert pour danser.

Tout apparaissait différemment à Deidara. C'était toujours les mêmes personnes de l'Akatsuki mais, en même temps, ce n'étaient pas eux. Dans cette pièce, dans cette ambiance, il se crut à une fête des plus normales, comme celles que les adolescents réalisaient. Tout était embelli, tout les sentiments se lâchaient, tout paraissait meilleur...

Même le roux au regard intense qui le fixait, assis dans un coin sur un fauteuil bleu sombre.

_Da... Danna ?_

Oui, c'était bien lui. Sasori semblait pourtant si irréaliste... D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu s'habiller comme ça ? Vu la taille des bouts de ferraille dans son dos, il était _impensable_ qu'il porte un kimono violet à motifs noirs qui devait probablement coûter les yeux de la tête ! Et pourtant, c'était bien lui, ce regard puissant qui semblait mélancolique et distant, ce demi-sourire sur ses lèvres fines, cette chevelure flamboyante et éternellement -c'était le cas de le dire !- en désordre... Jusqu'aux ongles vert foncé et à la bague portée au pouce gauche, c'était lui. Et il était absolument magnifique.

En apercevant Deidara, Sasori avait détourné le regard et s'était rapproché de Kakuzu pour entamer la conversation, ce qui le déçut profondément. Oui, c'était bien Akasuna no Sasori.

- Sempai s'est fait vraiment très très beau ce soir ! fit une voix tirant sur l'aigu et infantile. Serait-ce pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un ici ?

- Tobi, va brûler en Enfer ! cracha-t-il en lançant un regard méprisant à son subordonné. Et voilà ! On l'embêtait à peine arrivé.

Tobi, qui n'avait pas daigné quitter son masque orange, haussa les épaules. Il ressemblait vraiment à une citrouille... Même s'il avait fait l'effort de mettre un costume avec une cravate -orange, bien évidemment !

- Non, Deidara, s'il te plaît, ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! Je voulais juste savoir...

- Je suis un artiste, hm ! Et je me dois d'être irréprochable !

Le blond dévisageait de nouveau le roux, troublé par son constat. Ce n'était absolument pas possible, Sasori n'aurait jamais pu mettre cette tenue avec son artillerie corporelle ! L'aurait-il...

Non. C'était Sasori, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

- Toujours aussi soucieux de son image, à ce que je vois, hun hun...

Il sursauta et faillit pousser un cri de surprise. Il n'avait pas vu son maître se diriger vers lui.

- Oh, Sasori ! il réalisa qu'il avait rougit d'entendre la voix chaude du marionnettiste près de son oreille et se ressaisit, se parant de son habituel rictus : Et oui, il faut briller, hm ! Je vois que tu en as fait de même.

L'homme aux orbes brunes sourit, amusé et rassuré de voir que Deidara avait remarqué et -surtout- apprécié sa tenue. Il avait passé plusieurs minutes devant son armoire à chercher ce qui pourrait le plus intéresser l'artiste. Et il avait, heureusement d'ailleurs, fini sa surprise pour le jeune blond, ce qui lui avait permis d'enfiler ce joli bout de tissus qu'il avait reçut à ses quinze ans, peu après qu'il ait créé l'armée des marionnettes de Suna. Ce qui justifiait la présence du scorpion rouge sang dans son dos, entre les deux omoplates.

- Exact. Alors, ta surprise...

- Encore deux heures, Danna, hm.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre, lui rappela le roux en déshabillant le blond du regard. Je déteste ça.

- Tu apprendras à attendre alors ! lui répliqua ce dernier en reboutonnant instinctivement l'un des quatre boutons détachés de sa chemise. Le regard insistant de Sasori sur son corps l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

- Hm... Si tu le dis, Deidara.

Et il s'éloigna de nouveau, s'en allant cette fois complimenter Konan sur sa jolie robe bleue au décolleté plongeant. Deidara soupira, soulagé qu'il soit à distance raisonnable de son coéquipier. C'était plus prudent ainsi...

- Pas mal ! s'exclama Hidan en passant un bras autour des hanches du blond et en se collant à lui. Tu es vraiment mignon, Dei' !

- Ah euh... Deidara plissa le nez en reconnaissant l'odeur qui suivait le jashiniste : Ô mon Dieu, Hidan, tu empestes l'alcool !

- Vraiment ? l'interrogea l'autre avec un immense sourire. Pourtant, je n'ai bu qu'un verre de saké... A moins que ce ne soit une bouteille... Hic !

- Oui. Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît, hm.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas me voir ?

A l'évidence, Hidan avait bu la bouteille de saké plutôt que le verre ! Il tenait difficilement debout et riait pour un rien. De plus, le bras sur sa taille l'angoissait.

- Non, non. Mais...

- Alors, tu m'aimes. J'y crois pas, tu m'aimes !

- Non !

L'immortel aux cheveux gris ne voulut rien savoir. Il s'empara des lèvres du blond dans un baiser passionné et brutal, l'attirant contre lui. Deidara sentit la peur affluer dans ses veines alors qu'il sentait quelque chose entrouvrir sa bouche de force :

_Non, pas ça ! Voilà pourquoi je déteste cette fête, hm. Lâche-moi, Hidan ! Je ne veux pas ! Non, non, non !_

- Dégage, hm ! s'écria-t-il en repoussant violemment Hidan qui tomba sur le sol. Assis par terre, il contempla un instant le blond en silence avant de partir dans un autre fou rire.

- Ah ah ah... De quoi as-tu peur, Dei' ?

- Je n'ai pas peur ! Laisse-moi tranquille, hm ! il remarqua que les autres membres de l'Akatsuki le dévisageait, soudain inquiets. Et vous, faites-en autant !

Deidara quitta la pièce sur-le-champ et retourna dans sa chambre où, la verrouillant de l'intérieur avec la clé prévue à cet effet, il s'assit sur son lit, en tailleur et la tête entre les mains. Il en avait marre. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il éprouvait du remords d'être parti mais il en était soulagé à la fois...

Le remords ? Qu'avait-il osé penser, au juste ?

_Rien, hm_, se dit-il en apaisant tant bien que mal la colère sourde qui montait en lui. _Je n'ai rien pensé mis à part sauver ma dignité ! Comme si je pouvais vouloir embrasser un homme, moi, Deidara d'Iwa, hm !_

Soudain, il se rappela de ce qui avait traversé son esprit au moment où Hidan l'avait embrassé. Et sa colère, soudainement mélangée à une peur sans nom, prit le dessus : Il attrapa un coussin, l'envoya rageusement sur le sol et, jetant une araignée d'argile dessus, il le fit exploser. Les plumes remplirent la pièce de leur danse silencieuse tandis que lui, il sentait son cœur brûler d'impuissance. Mais pourquoi, bon sang ? Pourquoi devait-il sans cesse penser à _lui_ ?

Sasori. Il avait cru, un instant, qu'il embrassait Sasori.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit.

Le cœur qui bat, bat d'une peur sans limite, bat d'une sensation nouvelle et bat d'incertitude. Comment savoir ce que l'autre pense ? Comment évaluer notre pourcentage de chance, d'espoir ? Comment lire dans le cœur de l'autre, tout simplement ?

N'importe qui se pose ces questions à un moment de sa vie ; elles sont vitales, incontournables, obligatoires même. A croire que l'être humain est né programmé avec et qu'elles sont rangées quelque part dans un recoin de son âme, en attendant le bon moment...

Sasori s'abandonnait couramment à ce genre de réflexions. A vrai dire, surtout depuis quelques mois... Et puis, ça ne le troublait pas tant que ça. Il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose à faire quand les autres dormaient à poings fermés !

Seulement, l'instant présent était plutôt mal choisi pour ressasser ses débats nocturnes ! Il devait prendre une décision et vite !

Déjà, rien que de savoir qu'il était debout devant la porte close de son subordonné, son œuvre entre les mains, le cœur battant la chamade et tourmenté, il se sentait ridicule. Mais il voulait en finir avec ses doutes une bonne fois pour toute et, la machine enclenchée, plus rien ne pouvait l'en dérouter ; la promesse de Deidara avait été ce déclencheur. Tout comme leurs mains liées par accident...

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de décider quoi que ce soit, ses fils de chakra s'étaient déjà tendus, passant à travers le trou de la serrure. Il connaissait Deidara et il n'avait pas besoin de tester la poignée pour savoir qu'elle ne daignerait pas s'ouvrir.

Se concentrant, il referma sa prise sur la clé de bronze accrochée à la poignée par une ficelle noire. Et, une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle n'allait pas tomber, il la fit rentrer dans la serrure.

_J'ai la désagréable impression d'être un voleur_, pensa amèrement Sasori en entendant le mécanisme s'enclencher. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et se glissa dans la pièce où seule une malheureuse bougie éclairait les lieux. Et il était là, assis sur son lit, au milieu d'un capharnaüm de bouts de tissus déchiquetés et de plumes...

- Deidara ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il fixait toujours le sol devant lui, une expression indescriptible sur le visage. Sasori s'approcha et, s'asseyant à son tour, il pencha la tête jusqu'à être sûr d'être vu par son interlocuteur :

- Deidara, ça va ?

Le regard océanique qui lui faisait tant d'effet se braqua sur lui et il déglutit. Décidément, Deidara était quelqu'un de vraiment spécial pour lui...

- Pas vraiment, hm, articula le blond en semblant retrouver ses esprits. Comment es-tu entré ?

Un pic, encore un parmi tant d'autres...

- Je suis un marionnettiste, rappelle-toi. Sasori agita ses doigts comme s'il manipulait un pantin invisible et sourit : Je voulais que tu tiennes ta promesse...

Il montre du doigt une cloche en acier, le genre d'objets qu'on met sur un plat. Deidara lui rendit un faible sourire.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, Danna...

- C'est Hidan, c'est ça ?

Il avait fait mouche. Deidara se raidit en entendant ce prénom, repensant en même temps à ce qu'il avait enduré pendant son enfance. Il haïssait la St. Valentin plus que tout ! Et jamais il ne la fêterai avec la personne de son cœur car elle lui était inaccessible. Proche, mais inaccessible !

Une larme roula sur sa joue et Sasori avança aussitôt la main pour l'essuyer. Au contact de cette main sur sa peau, le blond sentit son souffle s'emballer. Proche mais inaccessible.

- Deidara, il ne te fera plus de mal, promis. Et puis, tu sais bien qu'il était bourré !

- Je m'en fiche ! explosa le blond en repoussant froidement la main du roux, remonté par son attitude. Il m'a embrassé de force ! Il a même voulu y mettre la langue, hm ! Et c'est un homme, Sasori ! Un homme ! Il n'avait pas à m'embrasser, non !

A l'entente de ces mots si durs, celui-ci sentit comme quelque chose se briser en lui. Deidara haïssait-il donc les hommes et cette fête à ce point-là ? Ce qu'il avait redouté pendant un temps fou lui tombait finalement dessus : Il était bloqué. Il aurait pensé que tout se passerait sans encombre et... Et quoi, justement ? Deidara lui aurait sauté dessus en lui disant qu'il ressentait la même chose ?

_Pfft ! C'est n'importe quoi, ce que je pense_, diagnostiqua Sasori en considérant l'artiste assis face à lui d'un œil sceptique. Il n'était pas du genre à craquer en public ni même à faire preuve de ses sentiments devant qui que se soit... Mais là, il allait bien falloir s'y mettre ! Ce qu'il ressentait était si fort, si puissant, presque étouffant à vrai dire. Et il en avait maintenant marre que le blond reste aussi agressif et récalcitrant à nouer des liens avec lui... Même si, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait eu du progrès...

Deidara, lui, jouait avec la bague à son index, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui restait en travers. Certes, il avait toujours su qu'il était du genre impulsif et même du genre à hyperboler ce qu'il pensait ou éprouvait. Ainsi, quand il était enfant, une simple égratignure prenait les proportions d'une amputation ! Mais ça, il l'assumait... Jusqu'à cet instant.

Il voulait dire à Sasori qu'il n'avait pas pensé ce qu'il venait de lui lancer à la figure mais ça revenait à le faire passer pour un idiot qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Et il en avait horreur ! De toute façon, Sasori se plaçait bien au-dessus des hommes, se qualifiant de "marionnette humaine" ; et quand ça n'allait pas et qu'il était d'humeur morose, il devenait la "marionnette imparfaite". C'était aussi simple que ça !

"D'immenses lances de métal fichées dans la chair pâle de son dos."

Un frisson le parcourut. Pour lui, Sasori n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il était la "marionnette de l'horreur" ! Il détestait son corps plus que tout, ce buste mutilé à l'extrême, ce corps d'adolescent fragile bourré de pièges et imbibé de poison...

Et pourtant, il avait toujours su qu'il l'aimait. Son visage poupin pardonnait tout le reste. Il avait un visage tellement beau qu'il lui avait fait presque oublier ce corps monstrueux... Deidara, depuis leur entraînement, n'avait voué qu'une sorte de haine balancée entre attirance et répulsion. Son corps ou son sourire ?

- Et moi ?

- Hm ?

Le blond avait relevé la tête et fixait Sasori, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec toi, Danna ? lui demanda-t-il aussi calmement que possible, histoire de ne pas lui crier dessus à nouveau !

Sasori hésita puis, soulevant la cloche posée entre eux, il répondit tout en sentant ses joues s'empourprer et ses idées se confondre en lui :

- Vaut mieux que tu comprennes de toi-même, Deidara. Mais, je pense qu'il est temps que tu voies ce que j'ai fait...

Deidara lui jeta un regard surpris, la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Devant lui, trois petits gâteaux rayonnaient tant par leurs odeurs que par leur beauté.

_Parfaite reconversion, hm !_ pensa le jeune homme en souriant, enthousiasmé par ce qu'il constatait : _Finalement, cher Sasori no Danna, tu comprends enfin que l'art est éphémère !_

- Mon art...

- Oui, Deidara ?

- Tu as avoué... Que ce que je faisais... Etait de l'Art, hm !

Il semblait presque au bord des larmes tant il était ému. Son corps entier tremblait de plaisir, de fierté. Sasori voulut lui répondre que faire des gâteaux n'avait rien à voir avec ses explosions, mais il se retint en voyant l'immense et sincère sourire qui lui saillait si bien... Deidara était heureux, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à présent.

Et puis, il était vrai qu'une de ses oeuvres représentait l'art de son coéquipier...

- Alors, tu veux toujours tenir cette promesse ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une cuillère.

Le blond prit l'objet que Sasori lui donnait et, la faisant nonchalamment tourner entre ses doigts, il lança avec un ton plein de fierté :

- Bien sûr, hm ! C'est éphémère, après tout.

Il reporta son attention sur les trois petites pièces, indécis. Finalement, il s'attaqua au premier à sa droite : Marron clair, recouvert d'une poudre foncée, il rappelait la forme d'Hiruko avec une pointe sur le dessus pour représenter la queue et son dard. Y enfonçant la cuillère, il porta une première bouchée à ses lèvres et sentit clairement un frisson de plaisir le traverser. Chocolat, café... Et...

- Ch'est quoi au milieu, hm ? articula-t-il en avalant pour aussitôt en reprendre.

- Tu peux trouver tout seul, non ?

Foutu Sasori ! Tant pis, il trouverait seul. Se concentrant un peu plus, Deidara sentit le goût du sucre. Un très fort goût de sucre mais aussi une pointe de sel, comme...

- Le caramel salé !

- Bravo, Deidara. Tu vois bien que tu avais nullement besoin de me demander, lui rétorqua son supérieur en souriant, amusé et quelque peu attendri par l'attitude presque infantile du blond.

_En même temps, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant... _se dit Sasori, mal à l'aise. Lui, du haut de ses trente-cinq ans, il en oubliait parfois que Deidara n'avait qu'à peine dix-neuf ans... Encore un adolescent...

Leurs seize ans d'écart feraient-ils pencher la balance du mauvais côté ? Il espéra que non, surtout pas...

_Mais qu'est-ce que je veux, au juste ?_

Deidara interrompit le marionnettiste en poussant un cri d'exclamation. Il contemplait le deuxième gâteau, une sorte de grosse boule hérissée de piquants, comme...

- Une explosion !

- Hun hun... Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça...

Le blond ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il engloutit l'oeuvre que son maître lui avait confectionné, sentant ses pupilles se dilater. L'orgasme buccal -si une telle chose existait !- n'était pas loin ! Et Deidara adorait, plus que la forme, les différents parfums : Un sucre glace rose qui pétillait, une mousse au citron vert, un coulis de kumkat... Absolument délicieux ! Il ignorait que Sasori savait ses goûts en matière de cuisine, lui qui aimait tant les plats sucrés ; le premier gâteau aurait, par exemple, comblé Sasori ! Mais celui-ci, amer... Hm ! Il était fait pour lui !

- Délicieux !

- Vraiment ? fit Sasori, soulagé. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu aimerais...

- Tant que c'est amer, moi, j'adore ! Hm ! Deidara lécha la cuillère avec gourmandise puis, se penchant au-dessus du dernier gâteau, il fronça les sourcils pour de bon : Danna ? C'est quoi ?

- La même chose que ce que tu viens d'avaler, Deidara...

- J'avais compris, hm ! répliqua le blond en tapant sur le gâteau avec le dos de la cuillère. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il représentait... Le premier, c'est sûr, c'est votre moyen de transport, hm ! Et le deuxième, merci d'ailleurs, c'était une de mes explosions... Mais lui...

Le moment approchait...

- Goûte et devine par toi-même.

L'artiste attiré par les explosions fit une grimace à son Danna mais céda et, prenant un morceau du gâteau, il le mit dans sa bouche. Le goût amer de la framboise se fit aussitôt ressentir, suivi d'un goût plus doux -de la fraise, sûrement... Puis, il trouva du citron au centre, accompagné de morceaux de pommes. Partout où il y avait de l'amer, il y trouvait un goût sucré qui s'y accordait à merveille.

Sasori était vraiment doué. Mais ces alliances ne lui disaient rien de précis... Comment pouvait-il...

- Alors, tu as trouvé le nom de cette création, Deidara ?

- Non, Danna. Peut être "Art" ? Vu que je m'y reconnais et que je t'y vois aussi...

Deidara n'était pas passé loin de la bonne réponse. Certes, Sasori avait joué sur leurs goûts profondément divergents pour faire un gâteau original. Mais le nom qui lui était réservé n'était pas en rapport avec l'art. Pas totalement, du moins...

Sasori répondit par la négation, secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Deidara fit une moue boudeuse. Il n'aimait pas avoir tort.

- Et bien, je n'en sais rien, hm ! conclut-il. Tu n'as plus qu'à me le dire.

- Te le dire ?

- Hm hm, le blond lui souriait avec un regard brûlant d'impatience. Curiosité aiguisée, comme d'habitude...

Sasori le fixa un instant, en silence. Puis ses joues virèrent au cramoisi et, tendant la main, il posa un doigt sur la lèvre inférieure de son coéquipier. Ça y est, il était temps. Celui-ci hoqueta de surprise, troublé par ce simple contact :

- Da... Sasori !

- Tu as de la mousse de fraise sur les lèvres, Dei', lui répondit timidement le roux en se redressant pour finir à quatre pattes, face au blond. Laisse-moi te l'enlever...

Il rapprocha son visage de celui du blond. Il pouvait sentir son souffle affolé contre son visage, voir ses yeux bleus agrandis d'étonnement. Et presque entendre son cœur battre à s'en arrêter.

- S'il te plaît... lui murmura-t-il à voix basse en posant une main sur la joue du blond.

- Le nom d'abord... Hm !

Deidara se retenait de toute ses forces. Sasori était un monstre, il ne pouvait ressentir de l'...

- "Amour". Celui-ci, je l'ai appelé "Amour" car il nous représente à la fois nous deux et aussi nos deux arts confondus... Car je t'aime, Deidara.

Et le marionnettiste posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles du blond, ne pouvant apercevoir la réaction de son homologue.

Deidara sentit son cœur exploser de joie dans sa poitrine. Impossible ! Sasori... Sasori lui avait dit... Et il...

_Non. Non, je ne peux pas y croire. Sasori ne peut pas aimer, c'est une marionnette déformée, regarde son torse, Deidara ! Même si ses lèvres... Hm..._

Le blond écarta les pans du kimono de Sasori et, ouvrant les yeux, lâcha les lèvres de l'autre en poussant un cri :

Un torse lisse. Sans câble empoisonné, sans trappe à fils de chakra -et sûrement sans ailes ! Deidara en resta coi de surprise. Seul le reliquaire était resté en place, le cœur de Sasori.

_Mais... Comment est-ce possible ?_

- C'est mon autre surprise, ça.

Deidara leva les yeux et rencontra le regard intense de Sasori. Il ne souriait pas.

- Tu veux dire...

- Oui. Je sais que tu as horreur de mon corps, il lui dit ça avec une pointe d'amertume mais s'apaisa aussitôt : Et je voulais... Que tu n'ais plus peur de moi...

- Tu veux dire... Que tu n'auras plus jamais...

- Sauf en mission, bien sûr !

Deidara assimila l'information puis, sans prévenir, fit s'asseoir le roux avant de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Celui-ci voulut faire remarquer au blond qu'il était tout de même son Danna mais il n'en eut pas le temps : Deidara s'était emparé de ses lèvres avec passion. Ses lèvres, il les voulait depuis si longtemps... Et les sentir contre les siennes, les savoir enfin accessibles...

Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, un violent frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale des deux artistes. Ils avaient complètement oublié à quel point embrasser quelqu'un était bon et le redécouvraient ensemble...

Le roux voulut aller plus loin et il se mit à caresser le torse de celui qu'il pouvait nommer son compagnon avec lenteur mais envie. Le blond, cela dit, refusa de coopérer : Il se sépara des lèvres de Sasori puis se blottit contre lui, sa tête posée contre le torse artificiel du marionnettiste. Il avait l'air tellement heureux que Sasori préféra en rester là. Pour le moment.

_Après tout, il est encore jeune_, pensa Sasori en passant tendrement sa main dans la chevelure dorée de Deidara. _On a tout notre temps... L'éternité..._

- Oh zut, j'ai oublié !

Deidara s'était redressé d'un seul coup, gêné. Sasori, sur le coup, ne comprit pas. Mais lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur effectuer des signes rapidement, il hocha silencieusement de la tête ; comme s'il pouvait oublier QUI était Deidara...

Une gerbe d'étincelle apparut de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Puis une autre, bleue cette fois... Et un palmier doré ! D'autres explosions résonnèrent, accompagnées de couleur.

Un feu d'artifice. Spécialement créé par Deidara.

Pour une fois, Sasori se rangea du côté du blond qui s'était réinstallé contre son torse, effectuant toujours des gestes avec ses mains. C'était absolument magnifique. Bref, mais magnifique !

Dix minutes plus tard, la dernière explosion retentit, s'accompagnant de deux immenses coeurs rouges. Deidara se détendit d'un coup, fatigué d'avoir agité aussi frénétiquement les mains ; il avait mal aux poignets, comme prévu. Sasori lui embrassa tendrement la joue et, passant un bras autour de ses hanches, lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Je prends la dernière partie comme une déclaration, Deidara. C'était du beau travail.

Le blond sembla reprendre vie. Il jeta un regard à son Danna, surpris d'entendre une telle phrase de lui.

- Vraiment, hm ?

- Oui, Sasori se pencha sur Deidara et lui vola un baiser avant de reporter son attention sur la lune dehors : Je t'aime Deidara. Et ça fait longtemps que je veux te le dire...

- Moi aussi, hm ! Et cette journée restera gravée en moi, quoi qu'il arrive !

Le roux vit Deidara sourire contre lui et il ne put retenir son propre sourire :

Finalement, Deidara semblait apprécier un peu la St. Valentin, maintenant qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire !

* * *

**Voili voilou ! ^^ Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

**Je tiens à me dépêcher de réécrire les nouveaux chapitre de "French Kisses" et de "Pour notre plus grand Bien"... D'autant plus que je pars la semaine prochaine en Espagne, alors !**

**Bien évidemment, j'espère de tout mon être que ce OS t'as plu, IaM. =) Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas avant fin Août et j'attends avec impatience ton retour et surtout, surtout ton avis !**

**Gros gros bisous !  
**


End file.
